particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3971
22 | popular_vote2 = 6,614,849 | percentage2 = 17.85% | swing2 = 5.22% | image3 = | leader3 = Ruth Mackie | leader_since3 = 3970 | party3 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat3 = | seats3 = 62 | seat_change3 = New | popular_vote3 = 5,161,135 | percentage3 = 13.93% | swing3 = New | image4 = | leader4 = Zaha Nazir | leader_since4 = 3968 | party4 = New Choice | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 19.84%, 101 Seats | seats4 = 61 | seat_change4 = 40 | popular_vote4 = 4,762,296 | percentage4 = 12.85% | swing4 = 6.98% | image5 = | leader5 = Madeleine Bassett | leader_since5 = 3967 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 13.23%, 60 Seats | seats5 = 53 | seat_change5 = 7 | popular_vote5 = 4,347,318 | percentage5 = 11.73% | swing5 = 1.49% | image6 = | leader6 = Elizabeth Genn | leader_since6 = 3965 | party6 = Luthorian People's Union | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 8.24%, 33 Seats | seats6 = 45 | seat_change6 = 12 | popular_vote6 = 4,110,895 | percentage6 = 11.09% | swing6 = 2.86 | image7 = | leader7 = Krista Thompson | leader_since7 = 3957 | party7 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 4.53%, 20 Seats | seats7 = 4 | seat_change7 = 16 | popular_vote7 = 433,867 | percentage7 = 1.17% | swing7 = 3.36% |color1 = 00FFFF |color2 = FF0000 |color3 = 3A9248 |color4 = FF7519 |color5 = 6495ED |color6 = DC143C |color7 = FF69B4 }} The Luthori General Election 3971 was held in February 3971 to elect the members of the Imperial Diet. It was called a few months prior to the set election date due to the dissolution of the Conservative Party of Luthori which was the largest party in the Diet and which was leading the government at the time. The party dissolved for a multitude of reasons; for a start there were numerous scandals in which the party was involved such as raising Conservative MDs pay to much higher levels than any other MD and Theo Bennet buying a second home fully with taxpayer money. The party dissolved and an election was called instantly. This election saw an almost complete reshuffle of the established political order with the newly re-founded Luthorian Independence Party and Progress Party coming first and third place respectively. The Social Democratic League gained 22 seats and boosted into second place, replacing New Choice as the largest left-wing party in the Diet which had instead came fourth this election. It is thought that New Choice leader Zaha Nazir's large lack of popularity affected their outcome in this election with her being seen as incompetent. The Liberal Alliance made no massive losses but dropped into fifth place, the Luthori People's Union gained a respectable amount of seats but dropped to sixth place and the National Party of Luthori made large losses winning only four seats. Competing Parties The Conservative Party of Luthori and the Sovereign People's Party which had competed in the previous general election had dissolved whilst the Luthorian Independence Party and the Progress Party had both re-founded and competed. The following list is of each party's political affiliations during this election. Right Leaning *Luthorian Independence Party *Progress Party *Liberal Alliance Left Leaning *Social Democratic League *New Choice *Luthori People's Union *National Party of Luthori Results The Luthorian Independence Party made large wins in this election, taking 134 seats, over 30% of the legislature. The voter turnout was 49.59%, a larger turnout than the previous few elections but still classed nonetheless as disappointing. The LIP lead a minority government for a year before crumbling and the party dissolved, causing a snap election.